Quand Rufus Shinra parie !
by Sphine
Summary: Dans l'univers des Turks. Après AC. La Shinra s'est provisoirement reconvertie en une entreprise de reconstruction et doit éliminer les firmes concurrentes afin de recouvrir tout son pouvoir ! Rufus use de toutes les méthodes ... R&R !
1. Le rendezvous du Président

Il y a deux jours, j'ai eu envie de faire une fanfic sur FF VII et voilà le premier chapitre est fini ... il est plus "léger" que ce qui suivra, c'était surtout pour présenter un peu les persos et établir un peu le contexte :D ça s'est avéré être plus long que prévu d'ailleurs ! Sinon, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de jouer à un FF en français et j'ai pas vu Advent Children en français, alors y'a certains termes que j'ai traduit ou trouvé en français et d'autres que j'ai laissé en anglais. Si jamais je suis à côté de la plaque côté vocabulaire, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! Pour finir, les personnages mis en scène dans l'histoire suivante ne m'appartiennent pas :p (sauf deux ou trois !)

* * *

Le nouveau siège social de la Corporation Shinra était situé à quelques centaines de mètres de celui qui avait été détruit durant les événements qui avaient précédé la destruction de Météore. Ce nouvel édifice était loin d'être aussi imposant que le précédent et les employés qui s'y rendaient chaque jour étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que du temps glorieux de l'exploitation de la Mako énergie, mais la Shina, de par son seul nom, inspirait toujours la peur. De plus, Rufus Shinra avait bon espoir de rétablir son ancienne puissance, et même de la surpasser, misant sur les nouveaux besoins des habitants de Midgar : la reconstruction. Peut-être avait-il été convaincu que l'utilisation du Lifestream était une mauvaise chose, peut-être le message de l'AVALANCHE l'avait-il un tant soit peu touché, tout en était-il que le président de la Corporation Shinra misait désormais sur l'énergie solaire. Bien sûr, il comptait toujours reprendre le pouvoir à Midgar et il caressait quelques projets peu orthodoxes. Ainsi, Rufus comptait développer les laboratoires de la Shinra rapidement, afin qu'ils fonctionennt à pleine capacité, et remettre sur pieds les SOLDATs qui ne seraient jamais de trop si il tentait de conquérir le monde. Mais pour l'instant, la Shinra ressemblait presque à une entreprise normale et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle devait faire face à un ancien ennemi, dont elle avait quasiment oublié l'existence : la concurrence. Rufus n'était pas le seul qui espérait profiter du piteux état de Midgar et plusieurs entreprises avaient vu le jour après les deux défaites de Séphiroth. Cependant, la Shinra bénéficiait toujours de l'aide précieuse des Turks et les quelques membres de cette organisation suffisaient pour l'instant à tenir en respect les concurrents potentiels de la corporation. En effet, le groupe secret anéantissaient nombre d'espoirs des entreprises adverses. En outre, deux nouvelles recrues avaient été admises dans leurs rangs, quelques mois avant l'apparition de Kadaj et de sa bande. Pour l'instant, elles n'avaient pas encore participé à des missions de grandes envergures, se contentant de quelques assassinats mineurs, mais leur potentiel augmentait à une vitesse fulgurante.

C'était à peu près là où en étaient les choses, tandis que Raine Skyhigh, une des deux nouvelles Turks, lisait le journal dans le salon privé du Département d' Investigation des Affaires Publiques. Il était sept heures du matin et elle était la seule à être arrivée, comme presque tous les matins depuis qu'elle avait été engagée. En cela, elle battait même Tseng qui avait pourtant la réputation d'être insomniaque. La presse ne rapportait rien de très intéressant et seule une histoire de d'arrestation de trafiquants d'armes retint l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs où elle avait pu rencontrer ce type à l'air patibulaire dont le texte sous sa photo indiquait qu'il était le chef d'une bande qui tentait de prendre le contrôle du Secteur 6, quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Immédiatement, Raine se leva, presque au garde à vous, pensant que c'était Tseng qui arrivait.

- Yo, Rainy ! lança Reno, dont les yeux bouffis indiquaient clairement qu'il manquait de sommeil. Toujours aussi matinale !

Raine se détendit immédiatement, car même si Reno était son supérieur, il ne faisait guère attention à l'étiquette. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comme il s'habillait et comme il parlait à Tseng ... Durant ses premières semaines en tant que Turk, Raine s'était d'ailleurs souvent demandée quelle était la réelle utilité de Reno, sinon de raconter quelques blagues salaces et de s'endormir presque n'importe où, quand on s'y attendait le moins.

- Reno ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, dit le Turk aux cheveux rouges, en s'étalant sur le canapé.

Il bâilla allègrement et s'étira les bras.

- Vous ... tu arrives tôt.

- Bien sûr, je tiens à être parfaitement prêt pour la mission d'aujourd'hui.

- La mission ? demanda Raine, qui ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu parler d'une quelconque mission ces derniers temps.

- Bah oui, celle dont nous a parlé Tseng hier soir, à la réunion ... dit paresseusement Reno, qui prit le journal des mains de Raine et commença à le feuilleter.

- La réunion ... ? répéta Raine d'une voix blanche.

Elle sentit le sang affluer à son visage.

- Oui, tu t'souviens pas ? On a du boulot aujourd'hui, c'est très important ! s'exclama Reno, sans lever le nez de son journal.

- Mais je ... j'étais pas là ... Personne ne m'a prévenue ...

- Quoi ? T'as pas lu le mémo ?

- Non ... Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Il y avait en effet, sur son bureau, une pile de papiers auxquels elle n'avait pas encore touché ...

- Rufus ne sera pas très content, insinua Reno, qui ricana.

- Le Président ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? geignit Raine, se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Elle avait peut-être réussi à garder son sang-froid devant les cadavres de personnes qu'elle venait d'abattre, mais cette histoire de mission importante lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Elle allait être renvoyée si elle manquait son coup ...

- Il se moque de toi, Raine ! Il se fout complètement de ta gueule, dit soudain une voix de femme.

Raine leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Elena, celle qui supervisait ses débuts parmi les Turks. Elle venait tout juste d'arriver et rangeait son pardessus dans la garde-robe.

- Ah bon ? Mais il y a eu une réunion ...

- Mais non, soupira Elena qui s'approchant de Reno, lui envoya un coup de pied dans les tibias. Il te mène en bateau !

- Aïe, 'Lena ! M'abîme pas comme ça ! fit le rouquin en lançant un regard courroucé à sa collègue. Si on peut plus s'amuser un peu ...

- Alors il n'y a pas de mission aujourd'hui ? demanda Raine, qui respirait enfin.

- Si, mais elle est assez superficielle, dit Elena qui alla se préparer un café. Enfin, je n'en sais pas plus, c'est tout ce que Tseng m'a dit hier ...

Raine ne remarqua pas la teinte rosée que prirent les joues de sa supérieure. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil du côté de Reno, se promettant de ne plus prendre au sérieux ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Sauf sur le terrain, bien sûr .. Pourtant, elle aurait pu s'en douter, puisque Reno lui racontait des tas bobards depuis son arrivée. Au tout début, il lui avait même fait croire qu'une initiation était organisée et qu'elle devrait s'habiller en chocobo et courir dans le bureau de Rufus avec son déguisement. Raine gobait tout, absolument tout.Heureusement, Elena ou Rude intervenaient (presque) toujours au bon moment et les véritables humiliations avaient été évitées, bien qu'une fois Raine avait apporté son bikini et sa crème solaire au travail, étant sûre que les Tuks allaient se baigner à Costa Del Sol ce jour-là.

- Bonjour ! fit une troisième jeune femme, à la chevelure auburn, en entrant dans le salon.

Les yeux verts de Lida Lightheart se posèrent sur Reno et elle dit, un rictus sur ses lèvres :

- Tu es déjà debout, toi ... T'es tombé de ton lit ?

- Non, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il s'est levé tôt exprès pour torturer Raine.

- Quoi, encore ! dit Lida, se tournant vers Raine qui, la mine piteuse, regardait le plancher rigoureusement bien ciré.

- C'est pas ma faute ... je ... bredouilla la benjamine des Turks, en se levant.

- Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de prendre tout ce qu'il te dit aux pieds de la lettre, sermonna Lida, l'index levée. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté aujourd'hui comme bêtise ?

Reno, indifférent du fait que les trois femmes ne discutaient que de lui et de sa fâcheuse tendance à se moquer des gens, lisait les petites annonces du journal. On pouvait l'entendre rire de temps en temps, d'un petit rire de fouine empli de désinvolture.

- Il m'a dit que nous avions une mission très importante à remplir aujourd'hui ... expliqua Raine, dont les longs cheveux, d'un blond sale et terne et d'une raideur quasi-légendaire, cachait le visage embarrassé. Tellement importante, que nous avions une réunion à ce sujet hier soir ...

Elena émit un drôle de son, entre le rire et le soupir désapprobateur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver Reno drôle, bien qu'officiellement elle n'approuvait pas les farces de son collègue.- Nous avons bien un petit quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui, mais c'est assez mineur, dit Lida, se grattant le menton.

- Comment tu sais ça ? interrogea Elena, posant sa tasse de café sur la table basse.

- Tseng m'en a parlé hier soir, après que tu aies fini ton rapport au sujet des activités clandestines de la firme Maldin.

Le visage d'Elena devint presque instantanément livide et même Reno leva le nez de son journal. Raine, debout entre les deux jeunes femmes, chercha vainement un sujet de conversation qui calmerait sa supérieure et qui ferait comprendre à Lida qu'elle s'aventurait sur un sentier très dangereux.

- Tu as parlé à Tseng ? demanda Elena, prête à sauter sur sa collègue.

- Bien sûr, répondit Lida, innocemment. Il m'a expliqué en quoi consistait cette "mission".

Ce fut à cet instant que Rude, ne se doutant pas du malheureux sort qui l'attendait, choisit de pénétrer dans le salon des Turks. Son entrée coïncida précisément à l'instant que choisit Elena pour lancer le contenu de sa tasse à café vers Lida, qui esquiva vivement le tout en même temps que Raine. Résultat, ce fut Rude qui fut aspergé et, avec son stoïcisme naturel, sans prêter attention au liquide chaud qui dégoulinait sur sa veste impeccablement repassée, il questionna ses collègues :

- C'est encore à propos de Tseng ?

Lida et Elena ne s'entendaient pas très bien et ce depuis les débuts de Lida dans le service des Turks. En effet, la jeune femme s'était attirée les foudres de sa supérieure très rapidement, car elle était devenue la partenaire de Tseng tandis que Raine échouait à Elena. Cette inintimité était entretenue par des allusions douteuses de Lida qui avait été informée par Reno des sentiments d'Elena envers le chef des Turks. Bref, une rivalité amoureuse s'était installée et personne ne parvenait à savoir si Lida se contentait de jouer le jeu juste pour agacer Elena ou si elle était réellement intéressée par Tseng.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles se battent pour lui, dit Reno qui s'était levé afin d'essuyer le complet tâché de Rude. Surtout quand il y a un homme tel que toi dans le service, Rude !

- Il devrait au moins couper ses cheveux, fit remarquer Raine qui aidait elle aussi à nettoyer Rude.

- Ses cheveux sont très bien comme ils sont ! s'exclama Elena qui fixait toujours Lida.

- Ça va, 'Lena, on a compris ... marmonna Reno. Mademoiselle Lightheart pourrait peut-être nous expliquer ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui puisqu'elle se tient si bien au courant de nos affaires !

- Nous allons escorter Rufus, répliqua Lida, sans ciller.

- L'escorter ? fit Rude, qui songeait à changer de veston.

- Oui, le suivre partout aujourd'hui ... Il a un rendez-vous et il tient à impressionner la donzelle !

- C'est quand même le président de la Shinra, ça devrait suffire pour emballer des minettes, non ? intervint Raine, qui ajouta aussitôt : Rude, je crois qu'il va vous falloir un autre veston ...

- Eh bien cette fois, il a décidé de mettre le paquet ...

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien ...

- Ah ! Tseng ne t'a pas tout dit ! s'écria Elena, triomphante.

- Heureusement que j'ai toujours un complet de rechange dans mon bureau, dit Rude.

Sans prêter attention à Lida et à Elena, lui, Reno et Raine pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce (assez peu utilisée, puisque les Turks étaient presque toujours sur le terrain) qui servait de salle de travail au Turk chauve. Tout y était d'une propreté impeccable, à l'image de son propriétaire, et les tiroirs de ses bureaux contenaient des gants et des vêtements parfaitement pliés ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de pairs de lunettes de soleil. Après des années de collaboration avec Reno, Rude avait appris à prendre ses précautions et c'était devenu une seconde nature chez lui de prévoir les ratés de son collègue.

- Dis donc, vous avez tout un ...

Mais Raine fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Tseng qui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les deux jeunes femmes dans le salon s'observaient comme des chiens de faïence, avait préféré venir saluer ses trois autres subordonnés. Ceux-là avaient au moins l'air plus ou moins sain d'esprit. Aussitôt, Raine se mit au garde-à-vous, provoquant un éclat de rire chez Reno.

- Raine, nous sommes des civiles, lui rappela Tseng qui, bien que rien ne parut, était très amusé de l'attitude de la nouvelle recrue. Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer ce que font Lida et Elena ?

- 'Sais pas, dit Reno, s'étirant.

- Rude ?

Celui-ci se contenta de hausser des épaules, recouvertes d'un veston sans tâches.

- Raine ?

- Je l'ignore, monsieur.

Tseng replaça machinalement ses longs cheveux noirs, attendant des explications qui ne vinrent pas. Résigné au silence des Turks, il fit un geste de la main et ordonna :

- Dans mon bureau. Vous avez deux minutes.

Puis il sortit, se disant qu'au moins, si ses hommes (et ses femmes !) n'étaient guère concentrés aujourd'hui, cela n'influerait pas sur leur mission. Tout ce qu'ils auraient à fait, c'était de parader et de se tenir bien droit. Il estimait qu'il en était tous largement capables et se demandait même pourquoi Rufus tenaient tant à mobiliser les Turks pour un simple rendez-vous galant. N'importe quel jeune homme ou jeune femme en uniforme aurait pu faire office de garde du corps et Tseng jugeait que la demande du président était du gaspillage. Mais il était rare que Rufus Shinra change d'avis et encore plus rare qu'il utilise à mauvais escient ses forces. Cette histoire de promenade romantique devait cacher quelque chose de beaucoup plus important.

Quelques instants plus tard, les cinq Turks se tenaient debout dans le vaste bureau de leur chef. Il y était accumulé une panoplie d'objets variés que Tseng avait récolté au cours de sa carrière, ce qui donnait un aspect de musée à cette pièce où s'entassaient aussi les piles de papiers et les armes. Ainsi, on pouvait voir une grenouille empaillée de la Forêt Ancienne, un fémur déterré à Bone Village, une plume de Chocobo et même une carte de membre de l'hôtel Honeybee, obtenue dans des circonstances que Tseng n'avait jamais voulu divulgué. Au milieu de cette décoration inusitée, Elena et Lida, bras croisés sur leur poitrine, évitaient soigneusement de se regarder, alors que Reno et Rude, côte à côte, attendaient les instructions en mangeant des croissants. Restait Raine dont l'attention avait été attirée par une authentique Rose du Désert qui avait du coûter bien cher à son propriétaire.

Tseng se racla la gorge plusieurs fois, afin d'attirer l'attention de tous. Son autorité naturelle fit rapidement effet et il commença aussitôt ses explications :

- Le Président a besoin de chacun de nous aujourd'hui - y compris moi-même. Nous serons donc divisés en trois groupes, comme lors d'importantes missions. Les duos seront les mêmes que pour les autres occasions, bien sûr ...Sinon, en ce qui concerne la mission, le Président souhaite que nous l'escortions tout au long de la journée, lors de son ... de sa sortie publique en compagnie d'une femme. Fondamentalement, tout ce que nous aurons à faire ce sera parader, car le Président souhaite rester sur la plate-forme. Évidemment, je compte sur vous pour être impeccable, malgré que ce genre de "mission" ne fasse pas partie de nos tâches standardes. Et quand je dis impeccable, Reno, cela veut dire que tu devras porter une cravate aujourd'hui. Une cravate bleu marin, comme tout le monde.

Tseng avait bien précisé "bleu marin", car Reno possédait une assez grande collection de cravates à pois, à rayures ou ayant des imprimés obscènes. Il les sortait pour les grandes occasions, au plus grand déplaisir de son supérieur.

Les cinq Turks approuvèrent unanimement de la tête, un peu étonnés qu'on fasse appel à eux pour impressionner la petite amie de Rufus. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'on connaissait au Président de la Shinra une relation amoureuse depuis qu'il était aux commandes de la compagnie. Et si les Turks n'étaient pas au courant, personne ne pouvait en savoir plus qu'eux.

- Rude, Reno, vous nous suivrez à distance et vous monterez dans l'auto qui sera en arrière de la limousine du Président. Raine, Elena, quand nous marcherons, je veux que vous vous teniez derrière le Président. Vous monterez dans la limousine, mais en avant, avec le chauffeur. Finalement, Lida et moi-même marcherons devant le Président et serons assis de part et d'autre de sa compagne et lui dans le véhicule. Nous serons en contact en permanence, grâce à ces oreillettes et ces écouteurs, mais sachez que ces appareils n'auront pas de réelle utilité. Ne les abîmez pas trop quand même. Une dernière chose : nous serons armés, au cas où.

Le chef des Turks fit une pause, estimant qu'il avait dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

- Voilà. Des questions ?

Il n'y en eut aucune.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, dans le Hall d'entrée du nouvel édifice de la Corporation Shinra, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Un tapis rouge avait été déroulé, le plancher de marbre avait été astiqué une demi-douzaine de fois, une garnison de soldats avait été mobilisée et prenait place de part et d'autre de l'allée créée pour l'occasion et les six Turks, droits comme des piquets, attendaient l'arrivée imminente du Président devant l'ascenseur central. On avait mis la compagnie sans dessus dessous à cause du rendez-vous de Rufus Shinra et les plus clairvoyants des employés de la Shinra se demandaient à quel jeu jouait réellement leur Président. On s'attendait à une surprise de taille, à un quelconque revirement, car tout ce comité d'accueil était digne d'un roi ou plutôt, d'une reine. On regarda impatiemment la bande de chiffres lumineux qui indiquaient à quel étage se trouvait l'ascenseur, ce qui permettait de suivre la descente du Président. Ce fut long, car même si le nouveau quartier général de la Corporation Shinra était plus petit que le précédent, il était tout de même haut de quarante-cinq étages. Enfin, un petit "ding" caractéristique retentit dans le vaste hall d'entrée et tous ceux qui étaient présents bombèrent le torse, car l'ordre avait circulé que le Président s'attendait à ce que chacun de ses salariés lui fasse honneur.

Rufus Shinra qui, depuis qu'il avait quitté son fauteuil roulant, marchait à l'aide d'une canne métallique, apparut, vêtu de son éternel manteau long de couleur gris clair. À son bras se trouvait une jeune femme que personne n'aurait cru voir à cet instant, puisqu'on pensait que la "petite amie" était encore chez elle à attendre que son Président vienne la prendre en limousine. Mais, ce qui causa un émoi aisément palpable parmi les employés de la Shinra - y compris les Turks bien qu'ils surent tous réprimés un mouvement de surprise -, c'était l'identité de cette fille qui avait un rendez-vous avec Rufus. Tout le monde la connaissait et pour cause, son visage apparaissait régulièrement à la une des journaux. Il s'agissait de Rika Maldin, vice-présidente de la firme Maldin et fille du prédisent de ladite entreprise. Bref, une sorte de clone de Rufus et une concurrente très coriace de la Corporation Shinra. Elle était très belle, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son teint basané, mais sa beauté était inquiétante, comme empreinte de la férocité qui luisait dans ses yeux brun foncé. Pour l'instant, Rika Maldin riait tout en promenant son regard de fauve dans hall d'entrée.

- Vous voyez, ma chère Rika, je n'ai aucun secret pour vous, disait Rufus, dont le sourire et le ton jovial ne parvenaient pas à masquer le dégoût que lui inspirait sa compagne.

- Vous m'aviez promis les Turks, comme vous dites, Rufus ! Vos fameux agents, ceux qui déciment les meilleurs éléments de mon entreprise ! répliqua-t-elle, exigeante.

- Chose promis, chose due, déclara Rufus Shinra en tendant la main vers ses six Turks. Les voici.

Les yeux de Rika s'agrandir avec gourmandise et elle se détacha de Rufus.

- Ils ont l'air de simples gardes du corps ... dit-elle, déçue.

- Oui, ils en ont _l'air_. Cela ne les a pas empêché de kidnapper deux de vos scientifiques et d'assassiner quatre de vos employés, dit Rufus d'un ton écrasant. Nous devrions faire les présentations, puisque cela fait partie de notre accord.

Rika eut une moue. Le Président s'avança vers ses Turks et commença :

- Tseng, chef du Département d'Investigation des Affaires Publiques depuis bien des années maintenant. Sa réputation n'est plus à faire. Reno et Rude, notre duo le plus efficace et celui qui, il me semble, a réussi à s'emparer de ces photos compromettantes que vous cachiez pourtant bien dans ce petit coffre logé dans le plancher de votre bureau.

Rufus tendit à Rika une enveloppe dont la vue fit pâlir la jeune femme. Puis, il poursuivit :

- Et voici Raine et Lida, nos deux plus récentes additions à l'équipe des Turks. Même si elles sont encore en apprentissage, elles sont plus efficaces que n'importe lequel de vos ... comment les appelez-vous déjà ? Espions ? Vous connaissez toute la redoutable équipe maintenant. Vous voudriez peut-être prendre une photo, en guise de souvenir ? demanda Rufus Shinra, insolent.

Si le Président semblait tout à fait savoir où il allait avec son petit numéro, les cinq Turks et leur chef n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. L'un des secrets les mieux gardés de la Corporation Shinra était leurs identités voilà que le patron venait de tout déballer devant une de leur plus acharnée rivale. Cependant, les Turks étaient trop disciplinés pour interrompe Rufus qui put ainsi continuer sa prestation :

- À présent que vous connaissez le visage et le nom de chacun d'entre eux, je vous parie mon poste de Président de la Corporation Shinra - puisque c'est ce que nous avions convenu - qu'ils seront capables d'enlever vos trois meilleurs scientifiques, à savoir mademoiselle Abia Feather, monsieur Veig Barnum et monsieur Dag Odilo. Si nous gagnons, ce dont je ne doute pas, je deviendrai vice-président de la firme Maldin, nous nous entendons bien, ma chère Rika ?

- Tout à fait, mon cher, répondit Rika Maldin qui eut un sourire carnassier en serrant la main de Rufus.

- Bien, maintenant que nous avons réglé ce détail, il est plus que temps que nous allions manger, dit le Président de la Shinra, sans faire attention aux centaines de regards interrogateurs que lui lançaient tous ses employés présents.

Rufus offrit son bras à sa compagne et s'appuya sur sa canne. Tseng et Lida se placèrent immédiatement devant lui, alors que Raine et Elena se déplacèrent derrière l'étrange duo. Reno et Rude se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur, échangeant un bref signe d'intelligence.

Durant le reste de la journée, Rufus Shinra et Rika Maldin n'abordèrent à aucun moment ce pari qui les liait. On eut presque cru à un rendez-vous galant, si ce n'avait été de la très claire haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre et qui ne transparaissait qu'à travers quelques remarques sarcastiques emplies de sous-entendus. Ces heures parurent interminables aux Turks qui, impassibles, suivaient leur Président.


	2. we're all living in a red submarine

Voilà, le chapitre 2 et je n'ai pas de commentaires particuliers à faire enfin je tiens à remercier Eolane pour sa review XD même si son président adoré n'est pas hyper présent dans ce chapitre !

et bien sûr, les personnages de FF VII ne m'appartiennent pas (un jour peut-être hinhin)

* * *

À la fin de la singulière journée qui venait de se dérouler, les Turks furent convoqués dans le bureau de Rufus Shinra qui tenait à leur expliquer la situation. Non, il n'avait pas perdu la tête et non, il n'était pas secrètement amoureux de Rika Maldin.

- La méthode peut paraître audacieuse et ce n'est certainement pas mon vieux qui aurait pris un tel chemin mais ... j'ai jugé que c'était la façon la plus facile d'acquérir la firme Maldin. Peut-être que financièrement leurs affaires vont bien, après tout ils ont obtenu le contrat qui leur a permis de reconstruire tout le secteur 7. Mais ils sont loin d'avoir atteint notre niveau dans d'autres secteurs. Ils n'ont pas d'armée, ni de laboratoires aussi développés que les nôtres, de plus ils ne sont qu'établis à Midgar et ne possèdent pas tout un réseau d'influence mondial comme nous avons. Maldin n'a que ces ridicules espions qui infiltrent grossièrement les autres entreprises. Vous savez, nous en avons éliminé un pas plus tard que le mois dernier ! Ce sera une partie plaisir, comme une petite chasse. Mais ils sont tellement orgueilleux, ils s'imaginent sûrement qu'ils ont une chance.

Rufus émit un rire sec et donna quelques coups de sa canne métallique sur le sol.

- Pour l'instant, j'aimerais que vous vaquiez à vos occupations habituelles. Continuez vos missions comme si de rien n'était, je tiens à les endormir. Même si nous n'avons que six mois pour capturer ces scientifiques, nous ne commencerons le vrai travail que dans un mois. Cela nous laissera aussi le temps de glaner toutes les informations utiles à l'accomplissement de cette tâche et peut-être que cette bécasse de Rika aura même oublié vos visages. Bref, la vraie réunion au sujet de ce pari ne se tiendra que de dans vingt-sept jours, peu de temps avant le commencement de nos opérations. D'ici là, tâchez de vous faire oublier, à Midgar.

Le Président regarda attentivement les six jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes qui se tenaient debout devant lui. Ils étaient rompus aux exercices les plus périlleux et quatre d'entre eux avaient fait face à des ennemis que les amateurs de Maldin ne pouvaient même pas s'imaginer. Rufus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être extrêmement confiant et, replaçant machinalement ses cheveux blonds, il promena ses yeux gris acier sur chacun de ses Turks.

- Bien, ce sera tout pour ce soir. Tseng, vous resterez avec moi.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Reno, Rude et Raine s'envolaient en direction de Junon, où ils s'embarquèrent dans un sous-marin. Ils devaient rejoindre l'épave du Gelnika, car ils y avaient de nombreuses investigations à faire. Bien que les installations de la Shinra étaient en partie désertes à Junon, le port sous-marin était encore très utilisé et de nombreuses expériences y étaient menées concernant le potentiel de l'énergie hydraulique. Or, les centres de recherche avaient détecté du mouvement du côté du Gelnika et il ne s'agissait ni de l'Arme Émeraude, qui rôdait encore dans les fonds marins, ni des monstres inconnus qui peuplaient l'avion écrasé. Bien qu'au début, on eut soupçonné que les interférences étaient dues à de simples courants marins, on en vint vite à l'évidence que la Maldin, ainsi que deux autres entreprises émergentes, effectuaient des fouilles dans le Gelnika. On ignorait tout à fait ce qu'il comptait y trouver, puisque quelques années plus tôt, Reno et Rude avait vidé l'épave de tout ce qui pouvait compromettre la Shinra et seules d'étranges créatures voraces, mais inutiles, y avaient été laissées. Même les rebelles de l'AVALANCHE y avaient mis leur nez, sans que cela n'eut d'impact sur la corporation. Bref, les scientifiques de la Shinra s'étonnaient tant qu'on puisse porter un intérêt si soutenu (les visites étaient constantes depuis des mois déjà) à une veille carcasse vide, que Rufus avait fini par ordonner à ses Turks d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil du côté du Gelnika. Ainsi, Rude, Raine et Reno effectuaient un petit tour de reconnaissance et c'était une mission dans laquelle la discrétion n'avait pas d'importance. Enfin, il y avait toujours un minimum à respecter.

- Et pourquoi on ne prendrait pas _mon_ sous-marin, Rude ? s'exclama Reno, tapotant le métal rouge fluo de son bébé.

- À cause de sa couleur.

- Discrimination ! Est-ce que la Shinra t'a refusé à cause de ta couleur, toi ?

- Ma couleur est plus discrète que celle de ton sous-marin, répliqua Rude en haussant des épaules.

- Et si t'avais été rouge, t'aurais pas été offensé ?

- Il n'y a pas d'humains rouges ...

- J'ai dit si !

- Reno, on prend le gris et après la mission, tu porteras plainte à l'association des droits et libertés des sous-marins de couleur si ça te chante !

Raine fut étonnée d'entendre Rude prononcer une si longue phrase, sans même qu'il reprenne sa respiration. Il se tairait sûrement durant le reste de la mission, ayant explosé son quota de mots pour au moins deux semaines. Ahurie mais divertie, la jeune femme suivit ses supérieurs et les quelques fantassins qui les accompagnaient dans le sous-marin gris qui, il était vrai, avait moins l'air d'une roulotte de clown que l'autre, celui dont Reno revendiquait la paternité. L'intérieur était étroit, humide, mais les sièges du cockpit s'avérèrent confortables et le voyage vers l'épave du Gelnika se fit dans une ambiance bon enfant, comme si on allait à la pêche. Il n'y eut que la gigantesque vision de l'Arme Émeraude qui refroidit tout le monde, tandis que le monstre arpentait une fosse non loin des laboratoires de la Shinra.

- Je suis bien contente qu'ils aient réussi à défaire Ruby Weapon ... murmura Raine, qui était assise à la droite de Reno, tandis que Rude se tenait debout entre leurs deux sièges.

"Ils", c'était la douzaine de SOLDATs que la Shinra avait envoyé dans le désert du Gold Saucer, à la chasse à la Weapon. La présence de la bête dans les parages du centre d'attraction avait considérablement nui à l'achalandage du Gold Saucer et l'endroit avait accusé de lourds déficits. La Shinra était en partie propriétaire de l'endroit et avait jugé urgent de se débarrasser de Ruby Weapon.

- Ils devraient nous débarrasser de celle-là, aussi, ajouta Raine.

- Ils sont peut-être forts, mais ils ont encore besoin d'oxygène, fit remarquer Reno, qui boudait un peu.

- Jenova ne pouvait pas respirer sous l'eau ?

- J'en sais rien ... et j'veux pas savoir.

- La Shinra ne possède que très peu de SOLDATs qui ont été injectés de cellules de Jenova, expliqua Rude qui, décidément, était bavard ce jour-là. Elle ne les noiera pas pour une Arme qui ne nous nuit pas.

- Ouais et maintenant que ce vieux tordu d'Hojo est mort, y'a plus personne qui veut jouer avec Maman Jénova.

Raine n'avait rencontré cet Hojo qu'une seule et unique fois, alors qu'elle était étudiante à l'Académie Militaire de la Shinra. Elle s'en souvenait encore très bien, car le Professeur lui avait dit qu'elle avait une excellente constitution de mère porteuse, le genre de compliment qui marquait une jeune fille. "J'aurais bien un ou deux foetus pour vous ..." avait-il même ajouté, ce qui avait convaincu Raine que cet homme était soit un fou, soit un très mauvais dragueur.

- On approche, Rude. Tu devrais prévenir nos amis soldats !

On pouvait enfin apercevoir le Gelnika, une forme inquiétante aux pieds d'une immense falaise. Les fonds-marins étaient inquiétants, à cause de leur noirceur, de leurs gouffres et de leur panoplie de poissons géants qui auraient pu gober n'importe quel être humain d'un coup de mâchoire. À cette vue, Raine sentit la tension monter en elle. Son terrain privilégié était Midgar qu'elle avait très peu quitter au cours de sa jeune vie et cette épave lui faisait peur, bien que seul la dilatation exagérée de ses pupilles la trahissait. Toutefois, elle se rassura en se remémorant les paroles de Tseng qui avait dit à Lida et à elle-même que la peur serait très présente au cours de leurs premières missions, même si elles avaient été sélectionnées pour leur sang-froid et leur courage.

- Alors, Rainy, ça a l'air sympa non ? demanda Reno en riant. T'as la frousse ?

- Ce ne sont pas les expériences ratées de la Shinra qui vont m'effrayer, répliqua fièrement la jeune femme.

Et c'était vrai. Les créatures affamées ne l'impressionnaient guère et elle avait pu en étudier la constitution avant de partir.

- Pourtant, t'as besoin de te décontracter un peu. C'est toute cette eau qui te rend nerveuse ?

Raine eut une moue et répondit :

- Je suis habituée à Midgar. Le fond de l'océan, c'est un peu nouveau.

Et elle était aussi habituée à travailler en pair avec Elena. Celle-ci n'avait pas la fâcheuse tendance à la mener en bateau, comme Reno.

- Allez, Rainy, dis-moi, qui tu aimes ?

- Pardon ?

- Réponds, c'est mon meilleur truc contre le stress.

Sans réfléchir, Raine dit :

- Je suis pas amoureuse, mais le garçon qui travaille dans le département du développement urbain, celui qui s'occupe du secteur 4 ...

- Non, non, chez les Turks ! C'est qui ton préféré ?

- Les Turks ? Bah euh ...

- Tu peux le dire, si c'est moi ! déclara Reno qui rit de son rire râilleur. Ce serait tout à fait normal !

- Non, en fait ... je ...

Raine vérifia que la porte du cockpit était bien fermée.

- Je trouve que monsieur Rude est très classe ...

- Moi aussi, dit Reno qui, tout en manoeuvrant, souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. T'as du goût.

- Tu ne répéteras rien, hein ? fit Raine, sentant tout d'un coup qu'elle avait encore été victime d'une machination de son supérieur.

- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer !

Raine, peu rassurée par ce serment de gamin, aurait préféré que Reno jure sur la tête de Rufus. Mais la porte du cockpit s'ouvrit, faisant place à Rude, et quelques instants plus tard, le sous-marin gris était amarré à l'épave du Gelnika. Les trois Turks, après avoir vérifié l'état de leurs armes pour ceux qui en utilisaient une, pénétrèrent dans la carcasse de l'avion dont le métal rouillé vibrait aux pas de douzaines de monstres créés par la Shinra. À première vue, l'état des lieux s'était considérablement dégradé depuis la dernière visite qui avaient effectué Reno et Rude. L'eau s'y était infiltrée, atteignant un niveau d'une dizaine de centimètres un peu partout, ce qui laissait supposer que dans quelques années, l'avion ne serait plus accessible aux êtres non dotés de branchies. Comment se faisait-il alors que des firmes comme la Maldin faisaient de si nombreux voyages vers le Gelnika ? Les Turks comprirent immédiatement pourquoi quand ils ouvrirent la porte de la grande salle qui avait servi d'entrepôt lorsque l'avion était en service. C'était là, qu'en cages, s'étaient trouvés les divers monstres qu'Hojo avait mis au point et que les armements que développaient la Shinra étaient transportés, dans des caisses. Il ne restait plus aucune traces de ces activités et la pièce avait été complètement transformée. Un système informatique complexe avait été installé et de grands écrans projetaient les images des fonds marins.

- Eh bien, ils sont installés tout un laboratoire ... constata Reno, qui observait les ordinateurs avec méfiance.

- Sous l'eau ? fit Raine, appuyant sur quelques boutons de la machine la plus près d'elle.

Ayant peu d'affinités avec l'informatique, Rude préféra monter la garde près de la porte. Le sous-marin de la Shinra passerait difficilement inaperçu, même si il était gris ...

- Ils comptent peut-être ouvrir un aquarium géant ...

- Je pense plutôt qu'ils étudient l'Arme Émeraude, déclara Raine, très sérieuse.

La jeune femme cherchait le mot de passe que lui demandait l'ordinateur.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, Rainy ? demanda Reno, avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est tout ce qu'il y a de suffisamment intéressant dans cet océan pour pousser la Maldin et ses petites copines à monter de telles installations dans cette vieille bicoque, expliqua Raine, qui entra "RIKA EST BELLE" comme mot de passe.

Cela ne marcha pas, elle tapa donc : "RIKA EST TRÈS BELLE", ce qui fut refusé aussi. En dernier recours, Raine proposa : "RIKA EST LA PLUS BELLE". Le succès fut immédiat et l'écran lui proposa un menu qui promettait beaucoup.

- Pas mal, petite ! s'exclama Reno, ébouriffant au passage les cheveux raides de sa collègue, qui était en fait de la même taille que lui.

- Nous avons de la visite, dit alors la voix grave de Rude.

Les deux autres Turks pivotèrent instantanément, l'une dégainant son pistolet, l'autre son bâton électrique. Une bestiole inconnue et repoussante venait de pénétrer dans l'entrepôt converti en laboratoire et elle paraissait pleine de mauvaises intentions, à en juger par les grognements disgracieux qu'elle émettait. Quelques tentacules s'avancèrent vers Rude qui, les poings en avant, leur asséna un coup puissant qui fit gémir la bête et l'enragea. Raine visa ce qui devait être la tête de la chose, enfin là où se trouvait ce qui ressemblaient à six yeux globuleux, et tira trois fois. De son côté, Reno s'élança vers le monstre en poussant son cri de guerre, agitant son bâton électrique joyeusement. Le danger fut écarté rapidement sans qu'aucun des Turks ne soit blessé. En fait, seul Rude subit quelques dégâts : son costume fut couvert d'une sorte de déjection orange qui gicla du cadavre du monstre. Raine et Reno tentèrent tant bien que mal de nettoyer le complet, mais la substance s'avéra acide et fit un grand trou dans le veston et la chemise de Rude.

- Ça ruine tout ton look ... dit Reno, à regret.

- Et si ça attaquait votre peau ?

- Ça abîmerait le beau Rude ! s'esclaffa le Turk aux cheveux rouges.

Raine lui envoya un regard mécontent et retourna à l'ordinateur. Reno la rejoint en ricanant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va rapporter comme informations, dit la jeune femme, qui parcourait des dossiers contenant des descriptions très précises de l'Arme Émeraude.

- Copie tout et ensuite, avant de partir, on laissera un petit cadeau.

Reno, un rictus sur les lèvres, sortit d'un sac qu'il avait traîné une petite bombe. En une quinzaine de minutes, lui et Raine eurent fini d'enregistrer toutes les données que contenaient les ordinateurs ennemis, ce qui permettraient à la Shinra d'affirmer encore une fois sa supériorité. Ils n'avaient été interrompus qu'une seule autre fois, par un monstre marron foncé qui dégageait des odeurs plus dégoûtantes que celles des égouts des taudis de Midgar. Quand il fut temps de quitter le Gelnika, Reno laissa sa "surprise" bien attachée à la porte par laquelle les Turks s'en allèrent. Quand leur sous-marin fut à quelques centaines de mètres, il fut secoué par l'onde de choc que provoqua l'explosion de l'épave, un spectacle qui réjouit Reno.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils veulent à l'Arme Émeraude ... dit Raine qui n'osait pas regarder du côté de Rude, car il était torse nu et se changeait. La détruire ?

- La reproduire. Ce serait plus probable.

À ces mots, un frisson parcourut la plus jeune des trois Turks.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Midgar, Tseng, Elena et Lida exploraient les archives de la Shinra, à la recherche du moindre bout de papier qui pourrait les renseigner au sujet des scientifiques qu'ils devaient enlever. L'ambiance qui régnait dans le bureau de Tseng, là où tous les trois s'étaient installés pour étudier ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, était très tendue. Les deux jeunes femmes se lançaient de temps à autres des regards assassins et évitaient soigneusement de s'adresser la parole. Leur supérieur n'étant pas très bavard de nature, c'était dans un silence très pesant qu'ils feuilletaient les dossiers qu'ils avaient réuni. Ils ne trouvèrent rien digne d'intérêt avant la tombée de la nuit, quand ils ouvrirent une vieille boîte qui contenait toutes les photos annuelles des employés de la corporation Shinra. Quand Lida eut finir de rire après avoir constaté l'ancienne coupe de cheveux de Tseng (une belle coupe champignon), elle s'exclama, bien plus sérieuse :

- Regardez ça, juste là !

Les employés sur la photo étaient environ trois cents, groupés sur des marches, mais leurs visages étaient pourtant aisément distinguables. Lida désignait du doigt une scientifique, comme semblait l'indiquer sa blouse blanche.

- On savait déjà qu'Abia Feather avait travaillé pour nous, fit remarquer acerbement Elena.

- Je sais, dit sèchement Lida. Regardez plutôt à côté d'elle, cette secrétaire.

Tseng se pencha vers la photo et l'ombre d'un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

- Je dirais que c'est sa soeur, vu leur ressemblance, expliqua Lida, qui regarda Elena avec arrogance.

- Et elle travaille encore ici, elle est la directrice du Département de la Restructuration Urbaine, déclara Tseng, qui effectua une rapide recherche sur son ordinateur. Ania Quickbird. Elles ne portent pas le même nom ...

Il réfléchit quelques instants et dit :

- Félicitations Lida, en plus d'avoir un tuyau du côté de Miss Feather, nous venons sûrement de débusquer une espionne ... Elle ne s'est certainement pas vantée de ses relations familiales celle-là.

À ses paroles, Elena blêmit mais s'abstint de commentaires. Une heure plus tard, les trois Turks rentraient chez eux, après avoir reçu des nouvelles de Reno, Rude et Raine et installé micros et caméras dans le bureau d'Ania Quickbird. En quelques coups de téléphone, ils avaient vérifié les actes de naissance des deux femmes et avaient ainsi appris qu'à l'origine, elles étaient des jumelles prénommées Abia et Ania Fairweather. Si ils ne se trompaient pas au sujet d'Ania et qu'elle passait bel et bien des informations à la Maldin, le Département d' Investigation des Affaires Publiques se chargerait de la faire disparaître très bientôt. Toutefois, ils ne l'assassineraient pas, vu le lieu qui l'unissait à Abia Feather et l'importance de celle-ci pour l'avenir de la Shinra.

* * *

Je mets un ptit commentaire ici, au sujet des Weapons (j'ai mis Arme dans le texte). J'avais eu l'idée dès le début d'utiliser les weapons, parce que je préfère croire que Jenova va se tenir tranquille pendant un millénaire au moins et que Rufus ne fera pas la bêtise de pomper encore de la materia (c'est assez idéaliste ça :p). Et en lisant un résumé de l'histoire de Dirge of Cerberus (mettant en vedette Vincent Valentine héhé) je me suis rendue compte que Square utilisait les weapons aussi, puisqu'un groupe de SOLDATs un peu spéciaux veulent réssuciter la Omega Weapon ou un truc du genre ... Bref tout ça pour dire que je suis sur la même longueur d'onde que Square oui ça va, je me tais 


	3. Au Gold Saucer

Voilà un chapitre qui a tourné d'une manière inatendue (c'est à croire que ce n'est pas moi qui écris des fois ...). En effet, je pensais que cet épisode occuperait un demi-chapitre et qu'on arriverait à Gongaga plus vite ... Mais bon, voilà un petit spécial Rufus (alors qu'à l'origine je comptais m'occuper plus de Reno et Rude, tandis que Rufus ne devait pas trop apparaître). Enfin, les Turks seront de retour en force au prochain chapitre et on va enfin découvrir un peu Lida qui brille par son absence heum... Sinon, désolée de ma lenteur, le chapitre a été écris de façon fragmentaire " et le prochain n'arrivera pas avant le mois d'août, étant donné que je pars en vacances cinq semaines !

Je tiens à remercier les trois personnes qui ont fait des reviews o c'est toujours très motivant ! (et je suis bien contente de savoir qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ! fiouuu)

Et pour finir : les personnages de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartiennent pas :p

* * *

Les affaires allaient très bien pour Rufus depuis quelques temps. Il s'était assuré deux contrats dans le secteur 5, avait détruit un laboratoire secret de la Maldin grâce aux Turks et débusqué la soeur jumelle d'Abia Feather. Depuis, il n'avait eu aucun contact avec Rika Maldin, ni avec un autre de ses concurrents et il se planifiait une petite promenade, sûrement au Gold Saucer, afin de relaxer un peu. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ses Chocobos d'élevage courir et quelques petites paris lui feraient le plus grand bien. Seul dans son bureau, Rufus Shinra contacta son chauffeur, puis les aviateurs de Junon, afin qu'un avion soit à sa disposition le plus tôt possible. Enfin, il saisit sa canne et jugea qu'un ou deux Turks seraient les bienvenus pour l'accompagner au Gold Saucer.

* * *

- Quel est votre nom ? 

- Pardon ?

- Votre nom, s'il vous plaît.

- Euh ... Raine Highsky, dit Raine, rougissait un peu. Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

La jeune femme ignorait pourquoi cet inconnu voulait savoir comme elle se nommait, mais elle ne comptait certainement pas flirter durant ses heures de travail.

- Signez ici, ordonna froidement celui qui était en fait un livreur.

- Vous dites ? demanda Raine, qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir l'homme.

- Signez, répéta-t-il, agacé.

- D'accord. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom.

L'inconnu ne répondit pas, fourgua un gros colis dans les mains de Raine (qui comprit enfin qu'il était livreur !) et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot. Au dernier instant, il se retourna et jeta un coup d'oeil morne à la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes sûre d'être une Turk ?

- Bah oui ... répondit Raine, sortant sa carte d'identité de la Shinra. C'est marqué là ...

- Quel gâchis ...

L'homme blond, drôlement habillé pour un livreur, remit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et quitta à toute vitesse le bureau de Raine. Cette dernière, encore un peu étonnée, examina le paquet qu'on venait de lui remettre : il avait été expédié par une compagnie nommée "RAY-BAN", qui était en fait une filiale de la Shinra. La jeune femme, ne voyant pas à qui s'adressait ce paquet, ouvrit la boîte et, après avoir retiré quelques feuilles de papier bulles, aperçut quelques dizaines de lunettes de soleil neuves et prêtes à servir. De toute évidence, Rude avait jugé que son stock actuel ne survivrait pas à ses prochaines missions et il avait jugé plus prudent de commander. Amusée, Raine alla porter le colis dans le bureau du Turk chauve, qui était parti avec Reno, Lida et Elena à Gongaga.

- Savez-vous qui était ce livreur ? demanda soudain Tseng, qui avait apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Non ... je devrais ?

Tseng sourit, ce qui était rarissime, puis il expliqua :

- Il s'agissait de Cloud Strife.

- _Le_ Cloud Strife ? s'exclama Raine, hébétée.

- Celui-là même.

- Alors il n'est pas un simple livreur, il s'agit d'une couverture, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Il est vraiment livreur. Il a toujours refusé de travailler avec nous, malgré les offres plus qu'alléchantes que lui a fait le président. Allez savoir pourquoi ...

Reno, Rude et Elena avaient souvent parlé du groupe AVALANCHE à Lida et Raine, leur racontant comme il avait vaincu Séphiroth deux ans et demi plus tôt. Et même si Raine savait parfaitement que Cloud, Tifa et Barret vivaient à Midgar, elle n'aurait jamais cru en croiser l'un d'entre eux durant sa vie. Ils étaient un peu devenus des légendes pour elle, Lida et bien d'autres personnes, et ne faisaient pas tout à fait partie du monde réel.

- Vous avez vu un fantôme, mademoiselle Skyhigh ?

Le président en personne venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Rude, où Raine venait de déposer la boîte de lunettes. Tseng salua sobrement Rufus Shinra, tandis que la jeune Turk se pencha à s'en frapper la tête au sol, avant de se relever brusquement en un garde-à-vous des plus raides.

- Presque, elle vient de croiser Cloud.

Rufus regarda Raine longuement, réprimant un fou rire. Cette jeune fille lui donnait toujours envie de rire, ce devait être à cause de ses perpétuellement yeux ahuris ou de ses cheveux trop raides qui voilaient son visage. Enfin quelque chose chez elle était profondément comique (bien malgré elle !) et c'était sûrement pour cela que Reno l'embêtait tout le temps.

- Tseng, puis-je vous emprunter mademoiselle Skyhigh ?

- Faites, monsieur le Président. Nous avons fini ce que nous avions à faire.

- Très bien, nous partons dans exactement quinze minutes, Raine.

- Bien, monsieur le Président.

La jeune femme jeta un regard incertain du côté de Tseng qui l'invita à suivre le Président.

* * *

Quand Rufus Shinra arriva au port de Junon, un immense avion l'attendait, ses hélices tournant à vive allure. Deux rangées de soldats vêtus de bleu et de gris s'alignaient de la porte de l'aéroport à celle de l'avion et le Président de la Shinra effectua la courte distance assez rapidement, compte tenu du fait qu'il marchait difficilement en s'aidant de sa canne. Ce fut Raine qui l'aida à s'installer dans l'avion et qui, une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur elle-même, eut l'autorisation de s'asseoir à côté du Président. Quelques minutes, ils survolaient la mer à destination de Corel, là où ils prendraient le tramway qui les mèneraient à leur ultime destination, le Gold Saucer. 

- Alors, que pensez-vous de Cloud ? demanda le Président qui, assit bien droit dans son siège, avait les deux mains posées sur le pommeau de sa canne.

- Je ne sais pas ... Je l'ai à peine vu, répondit Raine, assise à ses côtés.

Ils étaient seuls dans une petite cabine dont la grande fenêtre leur offrait une belle vue sur l'océan.

- J'aimerais bien qu'il travaille pour moi, c'est un garde du corps expérimenté. Mais la livraison a plutôt l'air de lui plaire, dit Rufus, haussant des épaules.

- Il ne fait rien d'autre ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Raine.

Elle était sincèrement étonnée qu'un tel héros se contente de se promener à droite et à gauche, déposant une boîte par-ci et une autre par-là.

- Il s'occupe d'orphelins, se contenta de dire Rufus, méprisant.

Raine n'osa rien rajouter, se tenant à carreaux en présence du Président.

- Êtes-vous déjà allée au Gold Saucer ?

- Jamais.

- Alors cela devrait vous surprendre un peu au début, dit le Président de la Shinra. Mais c'est un lieu très intéressant pour qui sait s'en servir.

La jeune Turk n'était pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre comment on pouvait "se servir" du Gold Saucer, bien qu'elle supposait que cet endroit rapportait beaucoup d'argent à Rufus Shinra. Ce dernier fut silencieux quelques instants, observant la mer et songeant à toute cette eau dont il disposait. L'esprit du Président de la Shinra avait subi quelques évolutions depuis les deux défaites de Séphiroth et la quasi-destruction de la terre. Ainsi, avait-il décidé de ne plus utiliser d'énergie Mako - du moins, temporairement - et d'investir dans des méthodes plus écologiques, mais Rufus Shinra continuait quand même de considérer Gaïa entière comme son terrain de jeu. Midgar lui appartenait, l'océan était là uniquement pour lui et le soleil ne brillait que pour fournir en énergie ses plaques solaires, et non pour faire bronzer les touristes à Costa del Sol. Si cela avait pu être vrai trois ans auparavant, les choses avaient bien changé depuis et la Shinra avait perdu beaucoup de son influence. Enfin, personne ne parvenait exactement à déterminer ce que Rufus pensait et, en regardant l'océan, il pouvait tout aussi bien songer à changer de fauteuil présidentiel qu'à assassiner ses concurrents. La seule chose dont Raine fut certaine, c'est que peu importe la nature des pensées du Président, elles furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, dont le numéro n'était connu que d'un nombre restreint de personne.

- Allô. Avez-vous trouvé ce que nous cherchons ? Bien, il n'y a eu aucun imprévu ? Ah ! Très bien, restez en poste, je passerai en personne demain et je vous ramènerai mademoiselle Skyhigh. Non, Tseng est encore à Midgar. Ne faites rien avant mon arrivée, à moins d'une urgence. Bien.

Puis il raccrocha et dit, en guise d'explication :

- Nous irons au village de Gongaga demain. Vos collègues ont repéré des agents de la Cornéo près du réacteur.

Raine et Rufus n'échangèrent plus un mot durant le reste du trajet et seule la vision animée et scintillante du Gold Saucer les sortit de leur mutisme. L'endroit était toujours aussi animé et bondé que d'habitude et Raine fut tout d'abord surprise de devoir sauter dans une sorte de toboggan multicolore afin de se rendre au stade où se déroulaient les courses de Chocobo. Le Président avait décidé de miser gros, histoire de s'amuser un peu, et il rencontra Esther, celle qui s'occupait de recruter les jockeys qui monteraient les chocobos de la Shinra. Pendant ce temps, Raine examinait les tableaux qui annonçaient les courses à venir, les statistiques concernant les Chocobos et leurs cavaliers, ainsi que les résultats des courses précédentes. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose au jargon sportif, mais constata rapidement que les Chocobos de la Shinra étaient parmi les plus rapides, bien qu'ils ne parviennent jamais à détrôner un certain Joe, jockey indépendant.

- Est-ce que vous pariez mademoiselle ? demanda la préposée, qui lorgnait outrageusement Rufus.

Derrière son comptoir, elle avait l'air d'un canari dans son ridicule tailleur jaune. Raine la dévisagea et répondit :

- Non, je vais me contenter de regarder.

- Et le monsieur qui vous accompagne ... ?

- Nous verrons, dit la jeune Turk, sans pouvoir réprimer un rire sec.

Le Président de la Shinra finit son entretien à cet instant précis et, en un claquement des doigts, se fit amener une petite mallette noire que Raine fut chargée d'ouvrir et d'exposer sur le comptoir des paris. La préposée rougit, tandis que Rufus Shinra, l'air suffisant, annonçait ses choix :

- 10 000, sur le numéro deux, Rya. 20 000 sur Poli, le numéro six et 15 000 pour le numéro trois, Giha.

Ces gros chiffres attirèrent l'attention des personnes aux alentours et même des joueurs qui dilapidaient tout leur argent dans les petits jeux que proposaient le Gold Saucer. Certains reconnurent le Président de la Shinra, dont le visage était quand même omniprésent à Midgar et dans la plupart des villes de Gaïa, mais d'autres ne virent que la mallette et les billets dépensés. Cependant, alors que Rufus se tournait vers Raine afin de lui confier les billets qui officialisaient ses paris, un grand homme, un peu bedonnant et légèrement chauve, posa brusquement sa main sur le comptoir et se posta devant le Président de la Shinra, qu'il dépassa d'une bonne tête. Un sourire niais animait son visage et découvrait ses dents jaunes, mais ses yeux noirs et luisants indiquaient trahissaient son apparence et laissaient entrevoir un homme intelligent et surtout dangereux. Raine se posta à la droite de Rufus, tandis que l'inconnu déclarait :

- 30 000 sur le numéro quatre, Joe.

Il toisa Rufus et étala ses gils sur le comptoir, bien à la vue de toutes les personnes présentes. Le Président de la Shinra, nullement impressionné, fouilla dans son manteau et extirpa nonchalamment de sa poche intérieure un paquet de billets qu'il jeta négligemment sur le comptoir, comme si cela n'avait été pas grand-chose.

- 10 000 de plus sur Poli, annonça Rufus Shinra.

- 10 000 de plus à perdre, mon cher petit monsieur.

Raine aurait pu mettre sa main au feu que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un appelait Rufus "mon cher petit monsieur". Toutefois, le Président ne broncha pas et, saisissant sa canne, alla s'installer dans une petite loge qui lui était réservée et qui lui offrait, bien évidemment, la meilleure vue sur la course des Chocobos. Le spectacle était fort intéressant, puisqu'il s'agissait de la classe S, où se retrouvaient seulement les meilleurs jockeys et montures. L'effervescence fut telle que Raine se surprit à applaudir quand ce fut Poli et son Chocobo doré qui franchirent la ligne d'arrivée les premiers. Rufus eut à peine un sourire en coin dont la source n'était pas le joli montant qu'il venait de gagner (trois fois rien pour un homme à qui appartenait la plus grande multinationale de Gaïa), mais plutôt son orgueil satisfait de cette victoire sur l'homme qui avait parié sur Joe. Ce fut donc très hautainement que Rufus alla réclamer son prix, ignorant avec superbe son "adversaire", comme seul lui savait le faire.

- C'était tout simplement de la chance, persifla l'inconnu, essuyant du revers de la main la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

Ses yeux noirs, braqués sur Rufus, exprimaient tout son mécontentement.

- Tout le monde sait que les Chocobos de la Shinra sont lents comme des bêtes à qui on aurait cassé une patte ... Un peu à l'image de leur cul-de-jatte de président !

L'insulte était grossière, assez peu fondée et pleine de mauvaise foi. Tout de même, elle enflamma le Président de la Shinra qui, piqué à vif, retira son gant gauche et l'utilisa pour gifler la joue de l'insolent homme. Raine, surprise que son patron réagisse de la sorte, lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel Rufus ne prêta pas attention.

- Je vous provoque en duel, _monsieur_. Je vous retrouve dans dix minutes au Battle Square.

Il n'ajouta plus rien et, s'appuyant sur sa canne, quitta l'arène des Chocobos, suivi de près par Raine qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les autres soldats de la Shinra qui les accompagnaient échangèrent des regards interloqués et accompagnèrent leur patron sans broncher. Rufus avait autrefois eu cette habitude de provoquer en duel tous ceux qu'ils jugeaient trop "impertinents" à son égard, mais depuis son accident lors de l'écroulement du QG de la Shinra deux ans plus tôt, il avait perdu cette étrange manie. Et même si il avait quitté son fauteuil roulant et que ses légions de médecins et de divers spécialistes de la santé avaient bon espoir qu'il retrouve ses forces d'antan, Rufus Shinra marchait encore à l'aide d'une canne et peinait toujours à se déplacer.

- Monsieur, vous êtes sûr que vous aurez la ... enfin que vous pourrez ...

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers temps, déclara Rufus, très sûr de lui-même.

- Tout de même, monsieur le Président, c'est peut-être un peu trop précipité ! insista Raine, poussant l'audace jusqu'à saisir le bras du président.

Ce dernier sursauta, bien qu'il continuait à marcher tant bien que mal. Un léger rictus retroussa ses minces lèvres et il déclara, sans chercher à cacher son amusement :

- Faites-moi un peu confiance, vous travaillez pour moi après tout !

Évidemment, Raine savait que Rufus Shinra était loin d'être un idiot. Mais son orgueil l'avait peut-être emporté ...

Quinze minutes plus tard, dans le Battle Square, le président de la Shinra avait remis sa canne à sa garde du corps qui, perplexe, prenait tout de même les paris sur l'enjeu du combat à venir. Une petite troupe de curieux s'était massée autour de Raine qui notait soigneusement les mises dans un calepin qui lui avait gracieusement prêté la fille qui vendait les billets de l'arène. Si le président gagnait, elle pourrait s'offrir une petite semaine de vacances à Costa del Sol et pourrait même se payer le luxe de louer une villa en bord de mer.

- Je suis désolée, madame, mais les mises de départ doivent être au moins de 500 gils, sinon vous ne pouvez pas parier, expliquait Raine quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.

Elle le sortit de sa poche et, rangeant soigneusement son calepin et ses billets, elle annonça aux parieurs :

- Le bureau est fermé, je suis désolée ! Le combat devrait commencer dans quelques minutes !

Puis elle s'éloigna, choisissant un coin tranquille de la Battle Square pour répondre à l'appel - en l'occurrence le ridicule musée de Joe.

- Allô.

- Allô, Raine. Ici, Tseng. Tout va bien de votre côté ?

- Euh oui ... Le Président s'amuse beaucoup.

- Il s'amuse ?

- Eh bien ... Je vous jure que j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais il a beaucoup insisté ...

- Ne me dites pas qu'il a embarqué sur un Chocobo !

- Oh non. Il ... va se battre dans la Battle Square. Un monsieur l'a provoqué ...

- Quoi !

- J'ignore de qui il s'agit, mais il n'a pas l'air très fort.

- Je vous rappelle que le Président a quitté son fauteuil roulant il y a à peine deux mois !

- Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, j'interviendrais si jamais cela devait tourner mal.

- Vous faites mieux. Prévenez-moi dès que ce combat sera fini.

- Bien, monsieur.

- Je vous appelais pour dire que je vais à Gongaga. Nous nous reverrons là-bas.

- Très bien, monsieur.

- Bonne chance, Raine.

La jeune Turk raccrocha, un peu piteuse. Elle retourna vers l'aréna, où le combat allait commencer d'un instant à l'autre. Rufus Shinra avait mis de côté sa canne et son long manteau gris clair et il effectuait quelques mouvements de réchauffement qui ne démontraient peut-être pas une grande force mais au moins une étonnante souplesse pour quelqu'un qui était encore en rééducation. Raine s'approcha du Président, espérant pouvoir lui glisser un mot avant qu'il ne serre la main de son adversaire et que le combat ne débute. Lorsque Rufus l'aperçut, il eut un sourire narquois, ce qui dans son langage à lui (qui était très particulier, il va sans dire) signifiait une extrême bonne humeur et un contentement sans bornes.

- Raine, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez vous aussi effectué quelques paris.

- Eh bien, c'est que ...

- Excellent initiative ! s'exclama Rufus, dont les yeux pétillaient. Qui était-ce au téléphone ?

- Tseng. Il désapprouve ... la situation, dit Raine, se raclant la gorge.

- Vous devriez tous faire un peu plus confiance à votre Président !

Sur ce, il bondit sur le ring, d'un mouvement vif et ample qui étonna la jeune Turk. Cette dernière souffla vainement : "Monsieur le Président ...!", mais il était plus qu'évident que Rufus Shinra ne l'écouterait pas, pas plus que tout autre personne présente dans la salle. Se sentant un peu inutile, Raine observa la petite cérémonie qui précéda le combat. Le protocole était plutôt simple : les deux adversaires s'inclinaient l'un devant l'autre et se serraient ensuite la main, ce qui fut une manoeuvre très brutale dans le cas du Président de la Shinra et de son "ennemi" inconnu. Il dut bien y avoir une ou deux phalanges de briser ...

- Est-ce que vous savez qui est cet homme ? demanda alors Raine à l'assistance qui était de plus en plus nombreuse.

- C'est le manager de Joe.

- Il est extrêmement riche !

- On dit qu'il possède des centaines de Chocobos !

Raine croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, réfléchissant. Bien qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement attirée par les courses de Chocobos, elle connaissait, comme un peu tout le monde, le jockey Joe. Son manager et lui étaient les coriaces rivaux de l'écurie Shinra, ce qui signifiait que Rufus et l'homme devaient déjà se connaître un peu. Mais la jeune Turk n'eut guère le temps de méditer plus sur le sujet, car les hostilités furent engagées et le combat auquel tout ce beau monde assista fut certainement un des plus originaux de toute l'histoire du Gold Saucer. Le manager de Joe - qui s'appelait Orio Rex , comme devait l'apprendre Raine - dépassait d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètre Rufus qui sut parfaitement mettre à profit sa petite taille. Après quelques échanges infructueux de coups de poings et de coups de pieds, Rufus asséna un habile coup de canne derrière les genoux de son adversaire qui céda et tomba. Toutefois, Orio, avec ses longs bras, attrapa le Président de la Shinra par le pantalon et parvint aussi à le mettre à terre. À ce moment, on eut pu supposer que le manager d'Orio profiterait de son important poids pour écraser Rufus qui, encore handicapé, peinait à se relever, mais Orio voulut plutôt récupérer la canne Shinra, afin de priver son ennemi d'arme. Manoeuvre douteuse, s'il en est, qui permit à Rufus de se remettre sur pieds et, bien qu'il fut un peu chancelant, il courut vers sa canne et, à la grande surprise de tous et surtout de Raine, parvint à la reprendre des mains d'Orio. Si ce dernier décida enfin de se mettre debout, Rufus ne perdit pas un instant et, réunissant des forces étonnantes pour quelqu'un qui avait subi un quasi-mortel accident deux ans et demi auparavant, frappa son rival au ventre avec le pommeau de sa canne. Le Président de la Shinra avait su où viser et Orio s'écroula, peinant à respirer, et marmonnant entre ses dents qu'il déclarait forfait.

Complètement ahurie, Raine n'oublia cependant pas de récolter tout l'argent qu'elle venait de gagner grâce à la victoire du président. Quand elle en eut plein les mains et que Rufus Shinra eut quitter le ring, la jeune Turk s'avança vers le président, encore hébétée de ses prouesses physiques.

- Monsieur, je suis sûre que vous pourriez vous passer de votre canne !

- Sûrement, mais j'aime beaucoup l'air que j'ai en marchant avec cela ... Et puis les gens ne se méfient pas d'un homme qui marche difficilement.

- C'était épatant !

La naïveté de Raine fit sourire Rufus qui jugea qu'il était temps pour eux de s'en aller.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller à Gongaga, Raine. Nous nous sommes assez amusés pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il, en renfilant ses gants sans se soucier de l'homme qui gisait à ses pieds et qui soufflait comme un boeuf asthmatique en pleine crise.

Raine, pourtant habituée aux émotions fortes et rompue aux plus périlleux exercices, ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Elle enjamba le vaincu, fouilla ses poches et en sortit une liasse de gils en expliquant :

- La prime du vainqueur, vous comprenez monsieur Rex.

Raine tendit les billets à Rufus qui lui offrit une généreuse commission.

- Merci. Vous êtes encore un peu impressionnable, mais vous devriez être bientôt aussi efficace que Reno et Rude. Enfin, je préférerais que vous ressembliez plus à Rude. Nous avons assez d'un Reno.

Sur ce, Rufus Shinra, sa garde du corps et les quatre fantassins qui les avaient accompagné quittèrent le Gold Saucer les poches pleines de billets.

* * *

Et voilà ! On se retrouve à Gongaga après les vacances ! Bon été ! 


End file.
